After Effects
by SPNxBookworm
Summary: The visions drained the hell out of Sam. But then, there were the after effects to deal with. And Dean felt helpless as there was nothing he could do. Featuring our beloved BigBro!Dean and Hurt!Sam. :) Enjoy! :D


**A/N: The "no episode to look forward to till march 20****th****" is doing my head in. I have exams in 2 weeks, yet here I am, writing away into oblivion. **

**Like I said in my fic "Time-off" (If you haven't read it, go check it out please! NOW!) I'm working on **_**another**___**chapter fic. I just haven't come up with a title for it yet, so please, bear with me.**

**In the meantime...I love posting one-shots. **

**Sam and his visions have always intrigued me. But then, they never show the after effects. Here is my take.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Goddamn it Sam! Pick up your phone!" yelled a panicked Dean as the call went yet again into voicemail.

They had just finished ganking a werewolf. Dean had managed to sprain his ankle in the process. So Sam had headed out to the diner to pick up their lunch, which was a few blocks from the motel. Only, no one ever took 40 minutes to pick up lunch.

Dean tried to calm himself down. _Sam was fine. Well, apart from the visions and headaches anyway. _So much for the calming down tactic.

Ignoring the jabbing pain in his ankle, Dean took his jacket and car keys and limped out the door. He looked around to see if he could spot Sam anywhere. And he did. Sam was about 10 feet away from their room, leaning against the wall for support clutching his head, his face showing nothing but pain.

"Sam." Muttered Dean. He knew that look on his brother's face. Sam had just had a vision, and he was living through the after effects of the damn thing. Yet again.

"Hey Sammy. Come on. Let's get you inside." Said Dean, supporting a large part of Sam's weight. As the weight fell on his left leg, Dean couldn't hold in a whimper as pain shot through his sprained ankle.

"You're...hurt...De'n. I-I'll manage." Stammered Sam. He let go of Dean, and walked towards their room using the wall for support. Dean still held onto Sam's waist knowing Sam would tumble onto the floor if he let go.

With a huge amount of effort on both their parts, they made it into the motel room. Dean helped Sam onto his bed, and went back to close the door to the motel room. He closed all the curtains, laying the room in semi-darkness. He looked over at Sam. He was lying on his back, legs dangling off the bed.

Smiling inspite of himself, he hauled Sam's legs onto the bed and took off his boots. He helped Sam out of his jacket and made a backrest out of all the available pillows in the room so that Sam was half sitting, half sleeping.

Dean sat down next to Sam. Sam clung onto Dean, burying his face into Dean's shoulder. That gesture itself unnerved Dean a little. Sam only ever did that when he was scared or in a huge amount of pain. And right now, it was definitely both. Sam let out a groan. The migraines after the visions were the worst. It stayed only for 20 minutes, but it drained all the energy out of the kid.

"It's okay Sammy. It'll be fine." Said Dean.

"I-I know. I-I h..hate..this...Dean..." said Sam.

Dean just held onto Sam, not answering. He hated this more than anything too. But more than that, he was terrified. He was scared, not for what was ahead of them, but for Sam. It had been his job, hell it still was, to look after Sam. Yet he had to sit helplessly while Sam had his visions and dealt with the after effects.

"So, you want to talk about it?" asked Dean.

"Might as well."

"Okay. What did you see this time?"

"A woman. She was in the kitchen. She went to turn on the stove and-and..she died...the room exploded. And that's it really. I think the gas had been leaking throughout the whole time."

"Wow. So you think it could be another one of those psychic kids?"

"Maybe. Didn't seem to be a demon. Though it could be."

"Did you see where?"

"Um..." muttered Sam, trying to think through his pounding head. Mercifully though, he could feel the migraine wearing off.

"Yeah actually. It's like a 3 or 4 hour drive from here."

"Okay. We'll head out. You feeling alright now?"

"Yeah Dean. I'm okay." Smiled Sam.

"Good. Get packed. We'll eat on the way."

Sam nodded. He sat on the edge of the bed for a minute before standing up. He let the vertigo pass and made his way to his duffel lying on the floor next to the bathroom, and started packing.

Dean watched all this out of the corner of his eye. He hated to see Sam so vulnerable. This was not like his baby brother. Sam didn't have to go through all this. He swore to himself that once they found the yellow eyed demon, no one was going to be able to stop him from pummeling the life out of the sonuvabitch who had destroyed their lives. Destroyed everything they had.

**END.**

* * *

**Hope this was good! Just a random one-shot. **

**I'm thinking of doing a Wee!chester's series. But, I'm going to make it a little different. I was thinking that I'd write it based on prompts from you guys. I like challenges. Let me know what you think. And if you have any prompts, TELL ME! :D It will be a series of different one-shots featuring Little Sam and Dean. If you think it's a good idea...please be generous enough to leave a prompt so I can get started on it right away! :D **

**Please do leave reviews! And check out my one-shot "Time-off". :) Love you all!**


End file.
